Everything will be perfect
by shhh-spoilers
Summary: Just an idea that I had in my head. Sherlolly & John/Mary. Pure fluff. Hope you like it. First story for me, so be kind. Thanks.


**I was looking at the story and I realised I didn't put a disclaimer, so here it is.**

**I don't own Sherlock!**

* * *

John held the small fragile human in his arms. After a few minutes of walking he reached his friends grave.

"Hello, Sherlock," he said quietly. "I want you to meet someone." John slowly unwrapped the blanket that was covering the baby's head and smiled at the little girl's curious look. "This is my daughter. She's three months old. Her… Her name is Charlotte," the man smiled sadly. "See, Mary and I thought that we were having a boy and we'd already choose the name Sherlock. But when she was born we decided to name her Charlotte. It… It still sounds like your name. It's one of the few things that Mary agreed to do. I'm glad she did," he chuckled as he saw the baby's little smile. He then turned his eyes to the grave and his look got cold. "Stop this, Sherlock. I **know**, okay. I know that you are alive. I can **feel** it. And I know about Molly. She looks happy which means that you're alive and you're with her," he spoke quickly. "It's been three years, Sherlock. You have to stop this and come back to us soon. You have to meet Mary and little Charlotte. You have to come back to me, because I miss you, Sherlock. I miss my best friend." John sighed heavily and looked around the cemetery. His heart almost stopped when he noticed something. His hands went numb for a second and he almost dropped the baby. But he didn't. He swallowed hardly, nodded curtly to the figures he saw in the distance. That was all he needed. He then turned around and started walking towards his wife.

"Everything okay, love?" Mary asked, worried. After every visit to Sherlock's grave John would just close in himself, refusing to talk to her about it. But today John was acting different. He was smiling. It was a real, proper smile that made his eyes shine. He carefully placed the baby in his wife's hands, kissed her head and then kissed Mary's cheek.

"Everything's fine. Soon it'll be perfect." John putted his arm around his wife's shoulder as they started walking towards their car.

Yes. Everything will be perfect soon.

* * *

"Sherlock!" Molly hissed quietly. "He… He saw us!"

The world's only consulting detective just smiled at her. He then took her arm and started walking towards the cemetery's exit. Molly, of course, followed him. "He… He knows, doesn't he? He knows you're alive?"She whispered softly and pulled his arm to make him stop walking. They had just reached the exit. Sherlock sighed and turned around to face her.

"Yes, he knows. But it's okay. He's not in danger. He, Mary and the baby are safe. We all are," Molly's eyes widened as she smiled.

"Does that mean… Does that mean you'll be returning back from the dead soon?" Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at her surprised face.

"Yes, Molly. By the end of the week Sherlock Holmes will be on every paper and magazine cover in the country."

Molly's smile went so wide that Sherlock thought her cheeks will crack. He did not move an inch when she threw herself him. He just chuckled lightly as he put his arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing this means you're happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. This means you'll never have to go out in the world trying to find the men Moriarty trained to kill you. You'll be safe and I'll never have to worry about Moran finding you before you get to him first. It's finally over. And I'm really happy," she looked him lovingly and Sherlock couldn't contain himself anymore. Before she had the time to take a breath Sherlock pressed his lips against hers. After a very long kiss they finally parted, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Molly Hooper. And I really don't deserve you and your love. But you're wrong," Molly frowned a bit at this and looked at him, confused. "I'll still be going out to catch criminals. And I'm still going to put myself and John in danger and…"

"And you'll be a little more cautious. You may be a sociopath but you'll never put your best friend in danger, especially now, him being a husband and a father. And you'll never do this to me, either," she kissed him lightly and they started walking again.

"How can you be so sure?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"Because I know you. I've observed." He looked at her curiously. "You changed after the fall. Every single time you came to my apartment to rest, I observed you. Even though you were on the run, you looked calmer. You were much nicer, too. And even though you think I did not saw the way you looked at me, I did. I always see you, Sherlock. I will always see you." She smiled at him. "Then, a year ago, you kissed me. You showed your emotions and you looked so scared. But I understood you. I still do. And those brief moments when you let your emotions control you are my favorite. Then I get to see the real you," she smiled to herself as she felt his arm tighten around her shoulder. "Oh, I can't wait for you to meet Charlotte! She's just so precious." Molly felt him going numb for a part of the second and looked at his face. She then lifted her left eyebrow. "What's wrong? Is Sherlock Holmes, the only consulting detective in the world, the most brilliant man alive afraid of a baby girl?" The look on his face made her burst with laugh.

"It's not funny. Molly! If I do something to her John will positively kill me before I have a chance of explaining anything. I'm scared, though. I'm not good around people. Hell, it took me two months to figure out how to act around your cat. What am I supposed to do when he tells me to hold her?" Molly stopped laughing and she cupped his face.

"Don't worry," she pressed a light kiss on his lips. "I'll be there with you. I'll show you what to do." Sherlock sighed with relief. "It's good that John has a baby, though. You're going to need some practice," Sherlock's eyes went wide as she glanced down at her stomach.

"You're not… I know you're not…" Sherlock stated with panic in his voice. "The last time we made love was two months ago and I used a condom and…" Molly stopped his talking with a kiss.

"No, I'm not. But you did ask me to marry you, now, didn't you? The possibility of children comes with the deal, sweetie." He chuckled and kissed her slowly, lovingly.

"That's okay. I'll be very observing around little Charlotte and one day when we have children I'll do my best to be a good father. But we are _not_ naming our son Hamish, no matter how much John whines about it! I know what's like to grow up with a weird name and we'll not do this to our child." Molly only laughed and nodded in agreement.

Yes. A week from today everything would be perfect.


End file.
